<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Triple play by Felidae5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978715">Triple play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5'>Felidae5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Drug Use, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Multi, Non-Con too, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The guys are bastards, This is just a hot mess to tag, Zenigata should have seen this coming, but they do care, dumb, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really just some dumb fun. At least for the guys. Zenigata might object, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishikawa Goemon XIII &amp; Jigen Daisuke &amp; Arsène Lupin III &amp; Zenigata Kouichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Triple play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Triple play</i>
</p><p>'Twas a cold and dreary night, when the lone wanderer dragged his tired feet up the snowy mountain.<br/>
From above a hill he could see the small glow of a light, perhaps a fireplace, perhaps candle light, perhaps an antiquated petrol lamp, who knew?<br/>
But the glow grew with every step, and finally its soft beacon was framed by a cottage, a chalet, to be precise. A sturdy, rustic building that had seen many a summer and many a winter more dreadful than this.<br/>
Cautiously, the wanderer peeked inside through a small window; the glass slightly stained with fog from his breath.<br/>
Inside, everything was warmth and fire and golden. Three men were assembled in the room; one sporting a blue jacket, the second a black suit and the third, sitting crosslegged a little further away, was wrapped in a yukata.<br/>
The wanderer grinned, then made his way over to the side entrance.<br/>
Perfect.</p><p>"Lupin, you're under arrest!"<br/>
Three heads turned simultaneously to where one Inspector Zenigata Koichi was standing minus his snowcovered coat and boots and holding out a pair of handcuffs.<br/>
"Well, I'll be-" muttered Jigen. Lupin blinked.<br/>
"The actual fuck-?"<br/>
"You can not be serious", mumbled Goemon from his corner.<br/>
"You didn't actually believe I wouldn't find you here, Lupin. You should know by now, that I got my ears and eyes everywhere."<br/>
"Yeah well, then they've obviously gone deaf and blind, or they would've told you, you're trespassing." Zenigata blinked.<br/>
"Tres..passing- But I thought this was public property."<br/>
"It is and ain't", Jigen smirked into his bourbon. Goemon nodded. Lupin explained,<br/>
"It's part of the Lupin family heritage. We decided to modernise it, so we can rent it out to folks who love the peace and quiet of an alpine winter. Reservations <i>strictly</i> mandatory."<br/>
He shot a sideways glance at a now completely confused inspector.<br/>
"This is our holiday resort."<br/>
"Holi..day?" Lupin nodded and sipped from his Brandy Cobbler.<br/>
"Sure. Everybody needs a vacation. You should try it, too." Zenigata fumed.<br/>
"I'll take my vacation, once you're all safe and locked behind bars!" he yelled. Jigen lit a cigarette.<br/>
"On what grounds?" he asked. Zenigata paused. That had to be a joke, right?<br/>
"Come again?" The gunslinger puffed a ring of smoke.<br/>
"On what grounds are y' arrestin' us?" he repeated.<br/>
"We've broken no laws since we arrived in this country, the estate's Lupin's and we're all willing, consenting adults."<br/>
Zenigata gulped.<br/>
"Con..senting? To what?" He didn't like where this was going.<br/>
And he liked the way Lupin prowled towards him even less.<br/>
"I don't think you understand, tot-san", he smirked, losening his tie, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.<br/>
"We're here to party. The hard way. Down and Dirty. Just the three of us. Gents only. Capice?"<br/>
Jigen smirked as he sauntered up to Lupin, resting one elbow on this one's shoulder.<br/>
"Seriously, tot-san, guys your age shouldn't play this. Might give y' a heart attack. Literally."<br/>
"Or maybe, just maybe, he <i>really</i> should", purred Lupin and before Zenigata could even open his mouth, they pounced on him and tore off his clothes.</p><p>Some fifteen minutes(and a couple of bruises, black eyes, busted lips and various other smaller injuries)later, one thoroughly shaken Zenigata sat in the corner next to Goemon, wrapped in a blanket and trying to get his trembling under control. Goemon, who had been tinkering away at his place at the table now handed a bowl of perfectly whisked matcha to the inspector. Promptly, Zenigata lost the blanket, went into +seiza and accepted the offered tea. The delicate little wooden cup almost vanished in his large hands, and he gave it a closer glance. Locking eyes with Goemon, he whispered,<br/>
"Is this-?" Goemon nodded, and Zenigata's face turned all serious and almost celebratory. He gave a silent thanks and drank but the smallest sip from the tea. He then took the proffered napkin from Goemon and, turning the cup three times, wiped off the rim.<br/>
"Did he drink it?" asked Lupin eagerly. Goemon nodded.<br/>
"The drug should take effect any moment now."<br/>
Zenigata froze. Drug? What drug?<br/>
Suddenly, he felt his muscles go putty and all strength left him. Twin grins, as Jigen and Lupin hefted him over their heads and carried him off to the bathroom.<br/>
Goemon rose from his seat and, picking up the tea set, mumbled,<br/>
"I'll get the futons ready."</p><p>Pink, gleaming, throughly scrubbed and polished, Zenigata lay on the futon, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had been given a deep-cleanse. Rarely had he felt so clean and dirty at the same time.<br/>
His limbs felt floppy, and- oh gods, why were all three guys leering at him? Lupin was positively drooling, Goemon's eyes were sparkling like stars and Jigen-<br/>
Aw fuck.<br/>
Jigen hadn't put his hat back on after the shower.<br/>
"You are <i>so</i> screwed", cheered Lupin.<br/>
Exactly that.</p><p>They had taken turns sucking him off, and just when Zenigata thought he was going to explode, fastened a cockring around his member.<br/>
It was far more painful than it sounds.<br/>
While Zenigata lay there, making odd, choked sounds, Lupin and Jigen fought who got to ride him first. Eventually Jigen pulled the age-card.<br/>
"I'm the oldest, so I should go first!"<br/>
"But I'm the boss, so I call first dibs!"<br/>
"By the time you're done, there won't be anything left for us!" conquered Jigen.<br/>
"He is right. You are rather insatiable, and I would hate to miss out on the experience", Goemon's quiet voice interjected. Jigen grinned.<br/>
"See?<br/>
"Uhrr, do I get a say in all this..?" came a raspy voice from below. They looked down.<br/>
"Oh, yeah, right, I almost forgot you're here, too" chuckled Lupin. Zenigata cocked a brow.<br/>
"Just for that, you go last."<br/>
"Nooooooooooo!" yowled Lupin, even as he was restrained by Goemon. Jigen straddled the poor inspector and licked his lips.<br/>
"Always wanted t' ride a fuckin' bull. Never thought it'd be you", he smirked, as he positioned Zenigata's cock at his entrance and lowered himself.<br/>
Zenigata's eyes crossed, Jigen's rolled back.<br/>
"Oh-hoohoo, damn, tot-san, I ain't gonna survive this."<br/>
Zenigata only gave a few bubbling groans. Jigen rightened himself up and howled.<br/>
"Oh fuck, that's awesome! Whoever designed your dick, deserves a medal!" He began pumping up and down, even as Lupin teared up.<br/>
"But..I wanted to go first..." Goemon patted his back.<br/>
"Do not worry. The matcha will increase his stamina." Lupin sniffled.<br/>
"You sure?" Goemon nodded.<br/>
"Trust me. He will last. Works for me everytime."<br/>
Some thirty minutes later, one well-fucked Jigen detached himself from a semi-concious Zenigata(the inspector had decided playing dead was his best option) and crawled over to Lupin. Flopping down bonelessly, he rasped,<br/>
"Huh-hardest-fuck o' my life! D' I still got an asshole?" Lupin cocked a brow.<br/>
"If you mean this huge, gaping tunnel seeping manjuice and twitching like a monkey on crack, then yes. Yes, you do indeed still have an asshole."<br/>
"My turn." Goemon rose and elegantly moved over to where Zenigata lay, mumbling incoherently. Squatting down, he regarded the older man carefully. Zenigata had somewhat recovered and blinked confusedly at Goemon.<br/>
"Nani..?" Goemon straddled the poor inspector and mumbled,<br/>
"Please forgive this unworthy student, but I must sate this urge to-kami-sama!"<br/>
He froze mid-move, Zenigata's member only partially inserted. He gulped a couple of times, then breathed,<br/>
"I..I don't think my training has appropriately prepared me for this challenge..!"<br/>
It took almost forty-five minutes before Goemon clambered off Zenigata. Slightly shaken, he fell to his knees, prostrated himself before the inspector and muttered,<br/>
"I-I see now, that my training is incomplete and I am still too weak. Gomen for not being able to satisfy you, Zenigata-sama."<br/>
Zenigata, who by know was just hoping for kami to take him, gave a minute, vague shake of the hand. Jigen appeared in the inspector's peripherie, frowned, then checked for a pulse.<br/>
He was rudely pushed aside by Lupin, who squatted down and impaled himself in one go on Zenigata's cock. There was a collective jawdrop from the three thiefs and Zenigata's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Several moments passed, then Lupin began to bawl and, wiping his tears away, sobbed,<br/>
"Finally. Finally I got you inside me, tot-san! You feel so amazing! I could just cry." Jigen snorted.<br/>
"Ne, if you're just gonna cry, move aside, so I can-"<br/>
"Back off!" yelled Lupin.<br/>
"Tot-san's mine and only mine, now!" He turned to look at the more than a little frightened Zenigata with his signature toothy grin.<br/>
"And I'm gonna give ya the ride of your life!"</p><p>Some eighty-four hours later, Zenigata came crawling out of the cabin. What on earth was he thinking, trying to handle three guys that much his junior all by himself?<br/>
And where was he, in the first place?<br/>
Wobbling, the Inspector decided to follow the small road that led down the hill towards the sleepy town he could see nestled in the valley.</p><p>"..oh gods.."<br/>
"'nyone get th' license plate?"<br/>
"N'ver invite tot-san 'gain..."<br/>
Utter destruction of man and property.<br/>
Only Goemon's little corner was untouched.<br/>
Everything else was either doused with alcohol, smeared with finger-hand-and footprints(plus several patches that looked like upside-down hearts) or glazed with cum.<br/>
Lupin tried to rise, Jigen didn't even bother.<br/>
"Which 'n' o' you asswipes slipped 'm the blue pill?" he growled. Goemon shifted from his place near the tatami.<br/>
"Matcha, only", he mumbled. Lupin, now in a quasi-upright state, groaned,<br/>
"Unless he brought 'em with him, we ain't got any."<br/>
"Lookit the bright side," groaned Jigen,<br/>
"At least there's icicles outside. We can use those t' cool down th' swelling."<br/>
"I'm never gonna put anything up my ass again, for as long as I live!"  protested Lupin. And winced at his own loud voice. For a while, all was silent, then Goemon added,<br/>
"Funny. That's what you said two hours before he left."</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>owari</i>
</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<br/>
I really just wanted to put Zenigata alone with the boys in a place where no one would hear their screams. That's all.</p><p>+seiza: traditional Japanese way of sitting with your legs folded underneath you, back straight</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>